


Timeline 39

by Madquinn13



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: The reason Jane and Fogg think its best for Julia not to attend Breakbills in timeline 40.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker
Kudos: 24





	Timeline 39

Kady tried not to think about how much she loves cuddling with Julia. How she could spend all that time in the attic of the library naked in bed with Julia as they smoked in bed. How easy it was to listen to her read. How cooperative magic felt different, not just intense or intimate but spiritual, like they always were two halves that were separated and kept apart. 

They were having such a morning, Kady had once again slept over in the attic (it was much quieter than the cottage), lying naked in bed with Julia’s hand tangled in her hair. She loved feeling Julia’s legs wrapped around her own. The New York Times’ sunday crossword floating above them along with a pen. 

“She asked ‘What IS an un-birthday present?’ 25 Down.” Kady read. She knew the answer but she knew that Julia liked hearing the clues anyways. 

“Alice. Read a hard one.” 

“45 Across. ‘Oh, OK.’ Four letters.” 

“Any letters?” 

“Nope. Come on Ivy League use that knowledge brain of yours. We could go back to seeing who can complete it alone first but I remember someone getting bratting when she was beaten.” 

“Once. You did that once.”

“Because you refused to do it again. Sore loser.” Kady teased before laughing as she felt a bite on her chest. “Come on think. ‘Oh, Ok.’” 

“It’s real! It’s real and I found it! Jules! I found it!” Quentin burst into the room causing Kady to roll her eyes and Julia to pull the sheet up to ensure they were covered as Quentin pounced on the bed. 

“Found what Q?”

“Key to this room for starters, we both know he sucks at unlocking spells.” Kady muttered ignoring the look from Julia. 

“Fillory. Jane showed me. I’m going to go back, with supplies this time so we can spend weeks. I wanted to ask you to come with me this time. I haven’t gone too far from the clock tree.” 

“Fillory? It’s real? Fuck supplies it’s Fillory we can figure all that out later. Let’s go!” Julia was all ready to jump out of bed but was stopped by Kady keeping her down with her arm. 

“Q. I get that Fillory is this whole deal with you and Julia but we’re naked, something that Jules clearly forgot when she focused solely on Fillory so give us a few minutes and we can talk about all the details then good? Good.” Kady opened the door to the bedroom and used her magic to shove him out. 

“It’s Fillory Kady! Fillory! Do you know how long I have waited for this? Q and I have been planning this trip since we were little. We can go see Castle Whitespire in person!”

Kady couldn’t help but feed off Julia’s excitement. 

“I know you and Q will have the most fun in the world.”

“You’re coming too! I know you were never into the books but I promise you’ll love it.” 

“Maybe next time, I know how big this is for you and Q. I’ll just be the third wheel so go enjoy. See all the stuff you want and next time I promise you can drag me around like some little kid drags their parents around Disney.” Kady pulled Julia into a kiss before getting out of bed herself and she started to throw clothes at her. 

Kady sent her off with a deep kiss and a promise to make it actually worth it to come back from Fillory. 

She wasn’t expecting four days later for Quentin to be screaming from the top of his lungs for help. For someone to bring the doctor. Kady saw how Julia’s once white shirt was soaked in blood that was starting to dry and crust around the edges while the middle remained fresh and wet. 

Julia was pale and clammy and the fact that Quentin looked like he had been crying non stop for a week was not comforting. 

“Jesus Quentin what happened?” Margo was the first one to ask. 

“Jules? Jules baby wake up. Baby please please wake up.” Kady couldn’t remember a time when she was so scared before she was searching for Julia’s pulse. The pure joy she felt when she could feel the faint beat. 

“There-there was this creature, months were covering his face. He had six fingers. He saw us. We were near Whitespire and he found us. He knew who we were. He wanted to send a message to Fogg.”

“What happened to Julia Quentin!” Kady snapped, when Julia was safe she would apologise. 

“We were frozen, I-I couldn’t move. He said our names, how Fogg and Jane were fools and cowards and then...he focused on me...He was going to attack me. But...but Julia...she taunted him. And he focused on her...it’s my fault. This is all my fault.” 

Lipson stormed into the cottage kneeling next to Julia to examine her. She cut off Julia’s shirt making the crowd around them gasp in shock as they saw the bloody mess that was Julia’s chest. She had a rib completely exposed, the flesh that protected it was gone. 

“You can fix this right? You can heal her.” Kady looked up at the doctor so desperate. 

“Honestly? I don’t understand how she is still alive.” 

“You’re a fucking doctor you’re not suppose to say shit like that!” Margo yelled. “Just try something.” 

Kady watched in horror as Lipson did try a few tuts and Julia’s eyes snapped opened. They screamed in pain and fear. Julia tried to squeeze Kady’s hand, her mouth opening as if she was about to speak only to have blood escape. 

“Hey hey Jules it’s okay. It’s okay. See brought you back to Kady.” Quentin smiled a tinge of hope in his eyes. 

“Ka-” Julia got one syllable out before she started to drown in the blood pooling in her mouth. Her weak hold on Kady’s hand went completely slack, her eyes left open yet unseeing. 

“No Jules come on, Jules!”

“You have to hang on Jules! We only just found out about real magic!” 

Lipson checked Julia’s pulse before moving her hand to her face. 

“What are you doing?” “Don’t touch her!” Kady and Quentin shouted at the doctor putting themselves between Julia and the doctor. 

“I’m sorry but there was no reason she didn’t bleed out within seconds of getting this wound.”

“He did it.” Alice spoke up. “The monster, the creature, he must have been able to keep her alive. Think about it Quentin said he had a message for Fogg right? If Julia had bled out back in Fillory, if before you could move again you watched Julia die and knew there was nothing that could save her, would you still have rushed back here?” 

“No. I rushed back because Julia needed help. Otherwise I would have thrown every tut I knew at him.”

“And he’d be powerful from the pain too.” Eliot muttered. 

“So he made sure that Julia lived just long enough for all of us to watch her die?” Kady took her eyes off Julia for the first time since Julia was back in her sight. She stared into Quentin’s eyes. “Then let’s make sure he knows who he fucked with.” She looked over at the rest of the group. “Can someone please stay with Julia, I don’t want her to be alone. I’d stay with her but-”

“You need to kill him. I get it. I’ll stay here and keep an eye on her. I promise she won’t be alone for a second.” Eliot promised. 

“Thank you Eliot.” Quentin smiled at him. “Alright Kady, let’s go to Fillory.” 

…

Dean Fogg stared over the bloody bodies of his students, the ones that made it back to die at least. 

“What went wrong this time?” Eliza asked from the doorway. 

“I don’t know.”

We made Julia and Kady roommates so Julia could learn battle magic early. Did they seem friendly?” 

“Inseparable from what I could tell. You question the physical students, I’ll question the knowledge students, see if they know if Kady and Julia were learning battle magic. Meet me in my office in two hours.” 

The two hours passed and Henry was annoyed with himself. Maybe they should try a timeline of just telling them what was awaiting them. 

“Apparently they got on too well. Julia never found out that Kady knew battle magic because they were too busy screwing.” Jane rolled her eyes. 

“The closest they came to killing the Beast, Julia was the one who mastered the Reinamon Ultra, maybe she’ll get stronger if we keep her out of Breakbills.” 

“It can’t hurt to try. Alright let’s see if the 40th time is the charm. What’s the worst that can happen anyways?” 


End file.
